Somethings Don't Change
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: What if Ginny was in Slytherin? Would she still like Harry? Or just hate his guts like the rest of her House does? One-Shot unless high damand of contiuation.
1. Something's Don't Change

**Made this awhile ago. Just a short one-shot. I was skimming through my Chambers of Secrets and saw how Colin said Malfoy was jealous and I was like 'Why would anyone be jealous of Harry's position? his parents are dead and what family he has can't stand him?' so I made a One-Shot of what if the Weasley's were a Slytherin family and Ron the only Gryffindor. Will probably suck but oh well, I was bored.**

**

* * *

**

'Harry, Harry!'

'Looks like your fans back,' Ron sniggered making Hermione hit him on the arm.

'Hello Colin,' Harry sighed.

'Harry, can I-can I have another photo,' the boy said excitedly. 'And could you-could sign it maybe'

'No Colin,' It was the same thing every time. To be honest Harry was sick of people asking him this.

'Please Harry?' Ron and Hermione gave Harry looks a sympathy at what he had to go through. They knew how much it bothered him.

'No Colin I-'

'Out of my way Potter,'

Stifling another sigh, Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley standing behind them with her group of friends, glaring at him. She was the youngest of the Weasley family and the only girl, which made her Ron Weasley's little sister. He was the only one in the family in Gryffindor: the rest were in Slytherin.

'Be nice for once Ginny, it won't kill you,' Ron told her.

'Ron, don't-' Hermione started but was interrupted.

'Says the disgrace to family,' Ginny shot back. Ron's ears went red. 'I still remember how mom broke into tears when she found out you were in Gryffindor.'

'Your just jealous of Harry Ginny,' Colin said to her, his face going red when she glared at him.

'Jealous?' She said. 'Of what? That I don't have a scar on my head? That his family is dead and mine isn't? Or that people don't ask for my autograph just because I survived a curse that made me an orphan and stay with people that hate me? Your right, I am jealous.' Colin looked down, ashamed. She looked at Harry who was starring at her. 'If anything I feel sorry for him.' without another word, she pushed past them. Her friends, after exchanging confused looks, followed.

'It's hard to believe your from the same family,' Said Hermione.

'Yeah, sometimes I wish I was just adopted,' Ron said. Then, turning to Harry he added, 'Sorry about that, She shouldn't have brought all that up,'

'No, it's ok, I'm used to it,' Harry told him. But to be honest it shocked him, that Ginny, a Slytherin, would say, let alone think that. For some reason he couldn't help but think that maybe Ron wasn't the only nice person in the Weasley family.

xXx

'Hey, why'd you say all that Ginny?' One of her friends asked.

'Say what?' Ginny said impatiently.

'That stuff about Potter, duh,' her other friend rolled her eyes. 'Your not getting soft like your brother are you?'

'I said that because it makes me sick how people fawn over him. All because the Dark Lord killed his family and he survived. Seriously, out of all the people that died he's suddenly special.' for some reason it bothered her. How everyone was in awe about him and that stupid lightning shaped scar and would ask for in autograph and everything. And what's worse her brother was best friends with him. But as much as she hated him she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and the strange feeling she would get when she saw him. How her cheeks would feel warm when she did and how her heart beat would race when she play Quidditch against his team.

Maybe her brother wasn't the only soft one of the Weasley family.

* * *

**For those that don't get why Harry thought that was because in a way, Ginny kinda stood up for him. In her own way.**

**First Harry Potter fic and probably the last unless you guys want something.**

**R&R**


	2. Note

_**A/N:**_ Just though I'd let the people you suscribed to this know that I've decided to work with this idea more. It's called **_Unchanging_**. It's just a bunch of One-Shots with the idea of the Weasleys being Slytherins but I hope you guys will still enjoy as you did with **_Somethings Don't Change_.**


End file.
